fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Homonculi Warriors
The Homonculi Warriors are the "monsters-of-the-week" in the first & second seasons of Masked Rider of Mystica. They are minor-ranked Homonculi that are summoned by Lord Stagger to fight the Masked Rider. Homonculi Warriors (Season One) The Homonculi Warriors in the first season consist of humanoid monsters each with individual animal-like characteristics. They are created when Aucaman puts a piece of parchment paper via the Warrior's symbol drawn on it & says, "______ Warrior, arise!!" ''Spider Warrior'' The Spider Warrior is the first of the Homonculi Warriors to appear. The Spider Warrior first appeared on Earth to prevent Drake from finding the portal to Mystica, attacking him without mercy with his power to spray webbing & create claw extensions on his hands. After both going into the portal & into Mystica, the Spider Warrior overwhelms Drake until he puts on the Mystic Belt, being targeted by the Homonculi Warrior as he becomes the Masked Rider in "Blank Form" in a fight that ends with the Spider Warrior being knocked out of a helicopter several feet in the air. Surviving the fatal fall, the Spider Warrior reappeared to settle the score by aiding the Vampire Bat in his clash with the Masked Rider, now in his Mighty Form. But in the end, the Homonculi Warrior was mortally wounded by the Masked Rider's incomplete Mighty Kick, screaming his intent to kill the Masked Rider as he exploded. ''Vampire Bat Warrior'' ''Leopard Warrior'' ''Grasshopper Warriors'' ''Rhinoceros Warrior'' ''Whale Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Kangaroo Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Sea Slug Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Nepenthes Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Octopus Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Rat Warriors'' ''Gecko Warrior'' Destroyed by the Masked Rider Mighty Form's Mighty Kick. ''Bee Warrior'' ''Squid Warrior'' ''Piranha Warrior'' ''Hermit Crab Warrior'' ''Tiger Warrior'' ''Mushroom Warrior'' ''Chameleon Warrior'' ''Mantis Warrior'' ''Anglerfish Warrior'' ''Giant Anteater Warrior'' ''Fly Warrior'' ''Lizard Warrior'' ''Centipede Warrior'' ''Cockroach Warrior'' ''Frog Warrior'' ''Shrimp Warrior'' ''Rabbit Warrior'' ''Ladybug Warrior'' ''Fox Warrior'' ''Jellyfish Warrior'' ''Pelican Warrior'' ''Zebra Warrior'' ''Owl Warrior'' ''Sea Snake Warrior'' ''Turtle Warrior'' ''Porcupine Warrior'' ''Scorpion Warrior'' ''Hammerhead Shark Warrior'' ''Bison Warrior'' ''Rhinoceros Beetle Warrior'' ''Wild Boar Warrior'' '' '' Homonculi Warriors (Season Two) The Homonculi Warriors in season two are made up in usually groups, led by a Queen, or mostly couples. ''Panthera Warriors'' ''Leopard Warrior'' ''Snow Leopard Warrior'' ''Black Panther Warrior'' ''Red Panther Warrior'' ''Cyan Panther Warrior'' ''Panther Queen'' ''Turtle Warriors'' ''Sea Turtle Warrior'' ''Gopher Tortoise Warrior'' ''Snake Warriors'' ''Cobra Warrior'' ''Gorgon Warrior'' ''Raven Warriors'' ''Raven Warrior 1'' ''Raven Warrior 2'' ''Raven Queen'' ''Raven Warrior 3'' ''Raven Warrior 4'' ''Zebra Warriors'' ''Black Zebra Warrior'' ''White Zebra Warrior'' ''Jackal Warriors'' ''Jackal Warrior 1'' ''Jackal Warrior 2'' ''Bee Warriors'' ''Wasp Warrior'' ''Honey Bee Warrior'' ''Stingray Warriors'' ''Sawfish Warrior'' ''Manta Ray Warrior'' ''Fish Warriors'' ''Arapaima Warrior'' ''Piranha Warrior'' ''Lizard Warriors'' ''Lizard Warrior 1'' ''Lizard Warrior 2'' ''Ant Warriors'' ''Ant Soldiers'' ''Ant Commander'' ''Ant Queen'' ''Other Warriors'' ''Octopus Warrior'' ''Scorpion Warrior'' ''Hydrozoa Warrior'' ''Sea Urchin Warrior'' ''Crab Warrior'' ''Orca Warrior'' ''Mantis Warrior'' ''Scarab Warrior'' ''Owl Warrior'' ''Falcon Warrior'' ''Hedgehog Warrior'' Category:Masked Rider of Mystica Category:Monsters